Mobile computing devices are quickly becoming commonplace, e.g., due to their increased battery life as well as improved computing capabilities. One current trend in tablet (or smartphone) design is to permanently bond the display assembly to the chassis with glue. This may minimize the use of fasteners, holes, and/or screws, and enhance the overall system aesthetic. Such design solutions can, however, limit the upgrade and/or serviceability of mobile computing devices.
Application of external heat, e.g., together with some special tools, may be used to pry open such devices. However, application of external heat and/or special tools may require an operator with significant prior knowledge about tearing down such devices, e.g., to ensure no brakeage or damage to the device during the tear down.